


a therapeutic chain of events

by weirdpsychofanpersontbh



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Adoption, Mental Health Issues, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-01 09:00:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14516979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdpsychofanpersontbh/pseuds/weirdpsychofanpersontbh
Summary: 15 year old Bailey gets adopted by Brendon and Sarah Urie after her parents die in a car crash.This is the story of the highs and lows of her new life.





	1. Chapter 1

She couldn’t believe she’d ended up here. Since first arriving at the foster home 2 years ago she thought that would be where she stayed until she eventually was old enough to leave. She’d always dreamed of going to college, of working her ass off for a full ride. She dreamed of defying the odds and making the best of the situation she’d ended up in. She never dreamed that she’s end up finding a family that could give her everything she ever wanted. But she appreciated it; and she couldn’t believe her luck.  
As she sat in her new bedroom, cream walls contrasting massively with the dirty grey of the foster home she tried desperately to believe that she was deserving of the second chance she had been given. Because its not everyday that you get adopted by the lead singer of a band that had always cheered her up on the rainy days after her parents died.  
The day had been a roller coaster of emotions. The ecstatic feeling of finding her way to a better life with the fresh reminder of why she was here; of her old life that had been ripped away because of a drunk driver. The flashbacks came imminently. The memory of her singing along to an old rock song that her parents love, sitting in the back seat on the drive home from the restaurant they had gone to in order to celebrate her 13th birthday. The split second that everything changed when that car came from nowhere. The moment where she regained consciousness and realised that her parents would never do the same. The sound of sirens, the comforting voice of the paramedic, and later the doctors, telling her that everything was going to be okay; that if she was strong enough to pull through despite her excessive injuries she would have the strength to pull through anything. And the thought that if her parents weren’t there to see it, she’d rather not be strong at all.  
A knock on the door disrupted her from her thoughts. She looked up to see Brendon stood at the door, waiting for permission to come in. She smiled to let him know it was okay. He walked over and sat next to her and she immediately felt calmer in his presence.  
“Hey darlin’, you okay? You look like you’ve seen a ghost”, he said cautiously.  
“Yeah, I’m good. Just a lot to take in, y’know? Just thinking about stuff”, Bailey replied.  
“Yeah I get that. Wanna talk about it?”  
“Na, not right now. If that’s okay? Kinda tired of thinking”, she smiled.  
“How about we order pizza and watch a movie instead? Sarah’s on her way back from Pete’s house. He looked after the dogs today while we came to pick you up.”  
“Yeah sounds good. Thanks, Bren.”  
He smiled and leant forward, pulling Bailey into a hug and kissing her forehead.  
\--  
They spent the rest of the evening watching movies that Bailey had never seen before that Brendon insisted that she must see immediately. Something Bailey was happy about because she tended to avoid anything that she liked before, scared of the reminder of her parents. She scrolled through her phone and sent a few messages to a couple of the girls that she had become friends with in the foster home. At some point she realised she’d somehow ended up curled into Brendon’s side, his arm thrown lazy over her shoulders. Sarah was on the other side of Brendon, reading a book because apparently she didn’t want to sit through the saga of all of Brendon’s favourite films for the millionth time. Bailey couldn’t believe that she was here, already feeling so comfortable around the people who had chosen to adopt her. She couldn’t believe that she had found somewhere she belonged.  
“I think I’m gonna go to bed. It’s been a long day.”  
“Okay darlin’, let me know if you need anything. Goodnight.”  
She wandered off to her room and passed out almost instantly. She was sure that the comfy bed, that was miles better than the one in the foster home, had something to do with it.


	2. Chapter 2

Bailey awoke the next morning to the feeling of a breathing on her face. She looked down to see Boggart lying on her chest. She laughed and scratched his ears. She heard footsteps coming down the hall and saw Sarah appear, laughing.  
“Boggart, I told you not to wake Bailey up, you stupid dog! Morning Bailey. Seeing as youre up, how do you feel about a little shopping today? I’ve been dying for a girl to go shopping with. Brendon’s pretty useless.”  
“I’d love to. Just give me like 30 minutes and some coffee and I’ll be all set”, Bailey laughed.  
\--  
30 minutes later and Bailey was dressed in light denim skinny jeans, a white crop top, a leather jacket and white converse. She threw her long auburn hair into a ponytail and applied some make up, feeling ready to go.   
Sarah and Bailey drove to McDonalds for breakfast and made their way to the mall.   
“So, I shouldn’t be recognised because Brendon’s not with us but if any fans spot us what do you want me to tell them? I know it might be scary for you if all the Panic! fans find out who you are so we’ll only tell them when you’re ready.”  
Bailey thought about this deeply.  
“I guess it might be better to just get it out of the way. It’s only gonna cause theories if you guys are hiding something. Trust me, I know what it’s like to be a fan. May as well just be honest from the start, right?”  
“Bailey, for a 15 year old, you’re so mature.”  
\--  
Sarah soon discovered Bailey’s love of make up and music. After spending over an hour at sephora, half of which was spent with Sarah begging Bailey to let her buy her stuff and Bailey saying she didn’t have to do that, Sarah and Bailey walked out with enough make up to satisfy any girl’s dream. Bailey felt guilty because she perfectly happy to go without material things, but Sarah swore that she’d always wanted a daughter to spoil. The same argument was had when they went to an independent record store. Again Bailey left with a bunch of records. Some new music from a variety of bands that she listened to. Some old records that her parents used to play when she was young. She didn’t think she was ready to listen to these anytime soon but she wanted them anyway. A small reminder of her old life in her new one. To remind her not to let go completely.  
After shopping for some new clothes and shoes for both of them, they decided to grab some lunch from a cute little café and head home. It was in the café that Bailey experienced her first encounter with a couple of Panic! fans. A girl with a short pixie cut and a nose piercing, and her boyfriend tall boyfriend with bleach blonde hair.  
They had been sat a few tables across when Sarah and Bailey first walked in, but were clearly trying to be respectful and not interrupt. It was when Sarah and Bailey were waiting for their food that the two decided to come and say hello.  
“Hey Sarah. Um, we didn’t want to interrupt or be rude but we’re really big fans of Panic! and just wanted to tell you that we love you and Brendon.” The guy was the one who spoke, clearly taking the lead because his girlfriend was so nervous.  
Sarah spoke to them for a minute, always welcoming to the fans that showed some respect.  
“Hey, I love your hair, what’s your name?” Bailey said to the girl.  
“Oh um, thanks. I’m Alice, and this is Robbie. It’s nice to meet you. If you don’t mind me asking, um, who are you? Wow, that sounds rude, oh my god, you know what I mean.” Alice blushed.  
“Haha, don’t worry, it’s okay. I’m Bailey. Sarah and Brendon adopted me. Yesterday, actually. So, um, if you could not tell anyone straight away until Sarah and Brendon decide to tell everyone that would be really cool.”  
“Woah, that’s so cool. Can’t wait for the whole fandom to freak the fuck out when everyone finds out!” Everyone laughed.  
“Well, we should probably head off, thanks for talking to us. Enjoy your food!” Alice said, clearly feeling much more comfortable now.   
\--  
Weighed down with various shopping bags, Sarah and Bailey headed into the house to be greeted by the dogs, Brendon, and none other than Pete Wentz himself. Holy fucking shit.  
Bailey may be chill with the idea of Brendon and Sarah being her parents now, but she freaked out when she first found out. The same thing was happening here. Honestly, what was her life now.  
The adults all laughed as they saw the shocked look on Bailey’s face. Clearly she had failed at keeping her cool exterior, which only made her blush more.  
“Hey Bailey, I’m Pete. It’s so nice to meet you.”  
Bailey nodded at him and then muttered something about being right back. She rushed to her room, throwing all her shopping bags in the corner of the room. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and told herself to get her shit together and then walked back to the kitchen.  
“Hey Pete”, she said coolly.  
They all laughed at her again and Pete walked over to her, enveloping her in a hug and whispering, “you’re adorable, my little Bailey.”  
She pulled away and gently punched his arm.  
“You’re not helping the situation, Wentz. I can’t help being a fan, you idiot,” she laughed playfully.  
“Ooooh, you’ve got a sassy daughter right here, Bren. Good job!”  
They sat around for the rest of the day, chatting. Mostly, Pete told Bailey old tour stories and did his best to embarrass Brendon. Bailey knew that he just wanted her to feel comfortable, drawing the attention away from her and onto Brendon. Though at some point, Bailey revealed that she knew how to play guitar pretty well. This ended up in Brendon, Pete and Bailey going into the studio to play around with some guitars while Sarah cooked dinner for them.  
Bailey was so engrossed in the acoustic cover of a Neck Deep song that she liked that she didn’t notice when Brendon started periscoping. She continued to sing with confidence because she felt comfortable with Pete and Brendon, not realising that her audience was actually a lot bigger than the two men. It was when she reached the end of the song that she realised this fact and immediately started blushing and hiding her face.  
“I hate you, Bren!” She half whispered, still feeling very embarrassed. He simply laughing and pulled her into a hug. From this angle she could read the messages on the chat, begging to know who she was. Brendon looked down at her, silently asking permission and she nodded back.  
“Guys, this amazingly talented girl right here is Bailey, our foster daughter. Yeah you heard the right, we got a fucking daughter, kids.”  
They stayed on periscope for another 5 minutes, Brendon mostly answering questions while Bailey took it all in. Pete made a couple jokes about Brendon’s new name being ‘Brendad’ and then they decided to say goodbye and head inside for food. Though Bailey didn’t have much of an appetite as she had eaten earlier. Instead she just picked at her food and tried not to draw attention to the fact that she wasn’t eating. However, everyone had noticed, deciding that now wasn’t the right time to bring it up. After all, it had been a crazy few days and it would be only natural for her to struggle a little to settle in.  
Afterwards, Bailey decided to have an early night. She could feel her mood sinking after the high she had been on for the past couple of days and thought that a good night’s sleep might do her some good. She fell asleep listening to music, hoping to wake up to a better mood.


	3. Chapter 3

Bailey didn’t wake up in a better mood. In fact, today could only be described as grey. She didn’t want to get out of bed, deciding to stay hidden under the covers when Boggart came to wake her up. Eventually Boggart gave up and curled up at the bottom of her bed, falling asleep. Bailey felt numb as she traced the old scars on her wrists that she’d so far been successfully in hiding from her new family. She knew that they knew about it because it was on her file but knowing and seeing were two very different things.   
At around midday, Brendon knocked on her door. When this didn’t elicit a response, she heard him walk in and sit on the edge of the bed.  
“Bailey? Is everything okay? Are you planning on getting out of bed today?”  
Bailey wasn’t in the mood to talk, still hidden under the covers. She shrugged in response, hoping he’d just leave her alone.  
“Bad day, huh?”  
She nodded.  
“How about you get dressed and hang out in the studio with me? I need to work on some stuff for the new album.”  
She shrugged again.  
“Come on, we don’t have to talk or anything. I just don’t want you to be on your own. Staying in bed is definitely not going to make you feel any better.”  
This time, she nodded. Brendon counted this as a win and left her to get dressed.  
She wandered into the studio 10 minutes later to find Brendon sat working on something new. She curled up on the sofa in the corner and watched him intently. Soon enough, Bailey started to feel cold so she grabbed one of Brendon’s hoodies that he’d left lying around and threw it on. It was baggy and felt like a hug, immediately helping to lift her mood slightly. Brendon looked over and smirked.  
“I have a feeling I’m never going to get that back.”  
Bailey blushed and smiled, shaking her head.  
About an hour later, Brendon took a break from what he was working on and walked over to sit on the sofa next to Bailey, feeling elated when she immediately shifted towards him resting her head on his chest. He stroked her hair and spoke quietly.  
“I know I said we didn’t have to talk about anything but we can if you want to.”  
“Nothing to talk about. Just tired.” Bailey struggled to speak in full sentences when she felt like this. Like every word drained a little more energy. Trying to find the right words was hard.  
“The tired that can’t be fixed by sleep?” Brendon asked, already knowing the answer. Bailey nodded, relieved that she didn’t have to explain.  
“They showed us your file. I know there’s some shit that you’re probably not comfortable talking about but I want you to know that me and Sarah, and even Pete, are here for you. We just want the best for you, darlin’. And don’t think we don’t notice when you don’t eat properly. We’re not gonna push you because that’s not gonna help. But we’re your support system and we care, okay? We love you, Bailey.”  
Bailey started to cry a little. It wasn’t really sad tears. Just a way to release all the emotion that had built up inside of her. It had been a long time since someone had really told her that they cared about her. Sure, the people at the foster home were kind, but time and resources were stretched so it was a place where you learned to deal with things alone.  
Brendon let her cry and they didn’t speak for a while. By the time she was done crying, she felt a hell of a lot better. It was like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Brendon told her that Patrick and Pete would be coming over for dinner soon because apparently Pete spent half of his time at the Urie household and Patrick hadn’t seen Brendon and Sarah for a couple of weeks and wanted to catch. No doubt, part of it was because he was desperate to meet Bailey too.   
Bailey headed inside to shower and freshen up. She dressed in a tank top and comfy shorts and threw Brendon’s hoodie on, realising she’d become strangely attached to it already. Her wet hair trailed down her back but she couldn’t bring herself to care about her overly casual appearance even if it was the first time she’d meet Patrick Stump. If Pete had accepted her so quickly then surely Patrick would too.  
Bailey headed to her room to relax until Pete and Patrick arrived, deciding to read up on some astrology. It was a new interest that she was obsessed with after a girl from the foster home had started talking to her about it. She’d been cynical at first, but it was hard to deny something that made perfect sense. After all, was Brendon not a typical Aries? The more she’d been told about it, the more her interest had been peaked and now she was hungry to know more about it. After about 10 minutes, Brendon came in to see what Bailey was up to. It didn’t take long for him to be as equally engrossed in the topic, asking loads of questions about the signs and the planets. Bailey couldn’t help smiling at the man in front of her, so pleased to have someone interested in her passions.   
\--  
“Guys, come down, our guests are here!” Sarah called from the kitchen.  
As Brendon and Bailey walked downstairs they heard a loud laugh.  
“Sarah, we’re hardly what you call guests. We’re here almost as much as you are!” Pete exclaimed, while Patrick chuckled.  
“You only come for the free food, Pete,” Brendon joked.  
“Not anymore, Brendad. I come to see my favourite niece!” Pete ran towards Bailey and lifted her up to hug her. She pretended to be angry at being lifted up but couldn’t help laughing. As he placed her back on solid ground, he kept one arm firmly wrapped around her shoulders, bringing her head in to rest against his chest.   
“Patrick, meet Bailey. She’s my new favourite Urie. Way better than Brendad.”  
“Nice to meet you Bailey. Nice hoodie, I swear I’ve seen that before,” Patrick joked, knowing for a fact that the hoodie was Brendon’s.  
“It appears I’ve adopted a hoodie thief,” Brendon sighed, looking forlorn.  
“Good job, kid. It suits you better anyway,” Pete whispered.  
Bailey managed to eat over half of her dinner that night, which didn’t go unnoticed by Brendon. He rubbed her back supportively to let her know he was proud and that there was no need to push herself too hard. Afterwards, the group sat down to watch a movie. Bailey sat as close to Brendon as humanly possible, trying not to make her search for comfort too obvious. Brendon simply laughed and pulled her closer, allowing her to bury her head in his side. Pete sat on her other side, making comments about the new, domestic version of Brendon. This was amusing to the other adults in the room as they had noticed the way Pete would sneakily glance at Bailey every chance he got, with the stereotypical concerned, awe-filled expression of a fatherly figure. Truthfully, he was almost as attached to the kid as Brendon was; and everyone knew it.


End file.
